


Три Эпохи спустя

by almostnovember



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember
Summary: Если станешь легендой - то больше не выйдешь из тени.
Kudos: 1





	Три Эпохи спустя

Три Эпохи спустя он подумает: «Эру Единый. Если станешь легендой — то больше не выйдешь из тени»  
Так кончается год. Ночь доходит до середины.  
В сероватой бумаге — труха незнакомых растений. Достаёт зажигалку. И кашляет — будто бы в первый.  
Море бьётся у ног и выносит на берег осколки.  
Он молчит, дышит дымом… В молчании, страшном и нервном, слышно горькое «Эру… Ну сколько ещё так? Сколько?»  
Наступает рассвет — но рассвет не приносит надежду — разливает привычную боль в два прозрачных стакана. Первый — морю. Второй — этой тени в невзрачных одеждах.

…Сквозь рассветную дымку им слышится звонкое «Кано!»


End file.
